


Monster

by CloudLeopard



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: GTOP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: What if Kwon Jiyong (G Dragon) wrote Monster about Choi Seunghyun (T.O.P), and confessed





	1. Chapter 1

Jiyong yawned and stretched his arms high above his head, clasping his hands together and throwing his head back he felt his vertebrae crack as his spine readjusted itself after hours of being hunched over his computer. He reckoned this one was nearly done though, there were just a couple of lines that weren’t quite right, and he just couldn’t work out how to fix them. He jumped as the door to the studio opened, considering how late it was he hadn’t thought anyone else was around. He grinned as Seunghyun came through the door.

‘You still awake?’ Seunghyun asked Jiyong, concern etched on his face. ‘It’s past 3 am.’

Jiyong’s eyes widened as he looked at his watch, ‘it is?’ he asked in astonishment, he’d been working longer than he’d realised.

Seunghyun nodded ‘what are you doing?’

‘Trying to finish this off,’ Jiyong told him, nodding towards the computer screen.

‘Monster?’ Seunghyun asked, ‘play it for me?’

Jiyong nodded and reached for the computer mouse again, clicking through the menus to get to the replay button. The melody filled the room as Seunghyun walked towards Jiyong and sat down next to him. Seunghyun closed his eyes as the lyrics began and he listened, intently. The composition was spot on, the music swelled and soared and took Seunghyun on the sort of emotional journey that Jiyong was so famous for being able to create. There were 2 points though where the lyrics weren’t quite right. Jiyong was watching his hyung's face as they reached the bits he wasn’t happy with, sure enough, Seunghyun’s face gave away that he too had picked up on the slightly awkward lyrics. As the music faded out Seunghyun opened his eyes, he was smiling, the VIP’s were going to love this one but…

‘Jiyong…’ He started.

‘I know.’ Jiyong interrupted, ‘it isn’t quite right is it?’

‘Pass me that?’ Seunghyun asked, pointing to Jiyong’s handwritten lyrics and musical score. Jiyong passed them over without comment, Seunghyun had a look of inspiration on his face and Jiyong didn’t want him to lose his train of thought. Jiyong watched, subtly, as his friend wrote, erased and mumbled to himself for almost 20 minutes. Seunghyun was completely absorbed and Jiyong was finding his furrowed brow surprisingly distracting. He’d told the others a story about the inspiration for this song, he’d lied. The truth was the inspiration for this song was sitting right beside him and his proximity in this private space had Jiyong transfixed.

Next to him, Seunghyun was struggling to concentrate, he’d figured the lyrics while he’d been listening to the song, he couldn’t quite believe that Jiyong had missed them so he wanted to be sure his new ones were right. He’d been going backwards and forwards in his head, rapping the old lyrics and the new until he was sure his ones would fit. The trouble was, Jiyong was just watching, he was trying to mask it but Seunghyun was acutely aware of his friend right beside him, his body radiating heat and the subtle but intoxicating smell of Jiyong’s aftershave was conspiring to seriously shake Seunghyun. He tried to snap himself out of it, he knew Jiyong wasn’t interested in him that way. God knows he’d hinted enough in the past that it had started to become embarrassing. Filming the parodies together all those years ago had been sweet torture. They’d faked a lot of it in the Coffee Prince, clever camera angles meant that they’d been close but not actually touched lips. Seunghyun hadn’t been able to mask his feelings very well when it came to them hugging though, and he liked to fantasise that the look of blissful contentment on Jiyong’s face was real, and not acted. The Secret Garden kiss had been real though, it hadn’t been as long as his kiss with Seungri but Seungri had tightly closed his lips, hiding them away as much as he could, Jiyong hadn’t, he couldn’t really, and they’d had to do 2 takes, taking Jiyong’s top lip between his and sucking the cream off had been fucking brilliant. Later on, when he’d had to act as if Jiyong’s character was in hospital in a coma and that he’d lost him, the tears had come easily, everyone had praised him on his acting skill, but honestly, tapping into the feelings of losing Jiyong had been painfully heart wrenching and he’d cried just thinking about it.

Jiyong was growing impatient, he’d been in the studio long enough and he was hoping that Seunghyun would put him out of his misery soon so he could go home to bed. He gave him 5 more minutes, despite looking deep in thought, Seunghyun neither wrote anything nor erased anything so Jiyong decided to speak up.

‘Reckon you’ve got something?’ He asked hopefully.

Seunghyun startled slightly, the silence had been all-encompassing and he’d been fantasising more than he should have been.

‘What? Oh yes, well I think so,’ he replied.

‘Let’s hear it then,’ Jiyong suggested eagerly. 

Seunghyun looked sideways at his friend, it was stupid but he always felt a bit nervous singing in front of Jiyong when they were alone. He cleared his throat and started just before the lyrics he’d reworked. He rapped them quickly and Jiyong’s smile grew, it flowed perfectly and fit in with the other longing lyrics. He knew as soon as Seunghyun stopped that he’d finished the song, finally. He couldn’t help but throw his arms around Seunghyun and give him a squeeze.

‘That’s it.’ He told him happily, ‘you’ve done it, why the hell didn’t I ask you earlier? I should have known you’d have the answer.’  
Seunghyun blushed slightly, Jiyong’s compliments and hug filling him with joy.

‘Ahh it was nothing, you did the hard work, I just found you a few words’

Letting go of Seunghyun and still grinning, Jiyong rubbed at his face, his eyes grainy with exhaustion.  
‘Man, I need to go to bed, thank you though, I’m so glad you come in.’ and then suddenly realising something, ‘why were you here so late anyway?’

‘Oh I was in the studio practising with Taeyang and Daesung, Taeyang was working us hard as usual.’ Seunghyun rolled his eyes

‘Been a while since you were dancing till 3 am,’ Jiyong quipped, ‘are they still here? Was Seungri not with you?’

Seunghyun’s stomach lurched unhappily at the mention of Seungri, Jiyong could barely keep his hands off their maknae these days, even in public. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous, Jiyong wasn’t his, but still, occasionally the feelings broke through his defences.

‘Nah, the others are gone, and Seungri had somewhere else to be apparently’

Jiyong rolled his eyes, ‘why am I not surprised, he better know the dances when it counts. I’m going home, you need a ride? I have my Lamborghini downstairs.’ Jiyong smirked and waggled his eyebrows theatrically. Seunghyun couldn’t help but laugh at him, Jiyong and that bloody car, ‘yeah, go on then, you awake enough to drive?’

‘Of course, I wouldn’t risk my baby anyway.’ Jiyong told him, half seriously.

Down in the basement carpark, they headed, silently, towards Jiyong’s car. He’d parked it a little bit out of the way, mindful of other people’s parking skills. Sliding into this driver’s seat was always a pleasure, this wasn’t his most expensive car but it was definitely his favourite. The outside was matt black, custom naturally, the inside was mostly red leather, butter soft and trimmed with black, it was very him.

The journey back to Jiyong’s place didn’t take long, the traffic at this time of the day was practically non-existent, neither of them noticed that Jiyong had forgotten to drop Seunghyun off until Jiyong pressed his garage door release button. He looked over at Seunghyun in disbelief.

‘Shit, sorry man, I was on total autopilot, come in through? You might as well stay now.’

Seunghyun smiled back, he’d stayed at Jiyong’s plenty of times before and he felt just as at home there as he did at his own place.  
‘Sure, sounds good.’

Upstairs in the main house Jiyong felt strangely wired, he’d gone past the point of tiredness, almost into hyperactivity. It was a feeling he knew all too well and he knew he was going to have to consciously relax if he was ever going to get any sleep tonight. Looking at Seunghyun’s slightly jumpy demeanour, Jiyong figured he felt the same so he headed for his kitchen, to the one section he knew well, reappearing a short time later with a decent bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured one out and offered it to Seunghyun before pouring a second for himself.

‘I reckon we deserve this for finishing Monster,’ Jiyong told Seunghyun, leaning in to clink their glasses together. ‘Thank you for your help again.’

Seunghyun took a big gulp of wine before smiling back. ‘Anytime,’ He told him before drinking again, ‘God this is good stuff.’

He leaned over to the table to get a better look at the bottle, his eyes bulging out as he read the label. ‘Fucking hell, this is seriously good stuff, flashy bastard,’ he joked.

‘Only the best for you,’ Jiyong replied before blushing slightly, fuck, why had he said that out loud? It was true that he’d bought this wine with Seunghyun in mind but he didn’t need to tell him that.

Seunghyun saw the blush, it confused him, and Jiyong liked girls didn’t he? He looked at Jiyong with one eyebrow raised which only succeeded in deepening Jiyong’s blush and making him turn away from Seunghyun’s penetrating gaze. Jiyong placed his now empty wine glass on the table and peeked up at Seunghyun from behind his hair, Seunghyun was still looking at him quizzically, but in interest. 

The sudden buzz of the alcohol in his empty stomach made Jiyong suddenly blurt out. ‘It’s about you,’ almost too quietly to be heard, blushing ever deeper.

‘What is?’ Seunghyun asked him. 

‘Monster,’ Jiyong replied.

Seunghyun understood immediately but couldn’t believe his ears. ‘Monster is about me? Do you love me? Like that?’

Jiyong nodded. ‘I think I’m sick,’ he quoted his ending to the song, ‘y’know, liking boys.’

‘But you like girls?’ Seunghyun asked, confused, he’s seen Jiyong with plenty of women in the past.

‘I like both, everyone.’ Jiyong told Seunghyun quietly, ‘always have. When you kissed me in secret garden…well, fuck. It was good.’  
Jiyong finally looked directly at Seunghyun and subconsciously licked his lips, gently biting the bottom one between his teeth as was his habit, remembering that kiss.  
Watching Jiyong bite his lip was enough, Seunghyun leaned forward, placing his own empty wine glass next to Jiyong’s on the table then, continuing to move forward, pressed his lips once again onto Jiyong’s. The kiss was gentle, innocent, but as they broke apart Jiyong saw the flame of desire that he felt echoed in Seunghyun’s eyes. He reached out, sliding his hand along Seunghyun’s sharp jawline before curling his fingers through Seunghyun’s hair and cupping the back of his head. Jiyong pulled Seunghyun back towards him, lips slightly parted this time he sucked on Seunghyun’s bottom lip. He felt Seunghyun’s hand brush past his ribcage and press firmly into the small of his back, pulling Jiyong in even closer. Jiyong slipped his tongue into Seunghyun’s mouth and Seunghyun enthusiastically responded, tightening his grip on Jiyong. Jiyong placed his free hand on Seunghyun’s thigh, moving it slowly towards his cock when there was a sudden loud banging on Jiyong’s front door. Both men jumped, eyes wide open as they looked each other in shock

‘What the fuck?’ Seunghyun gasped, hand on his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat.

Jiyong shrugged his shoulders, already getting up to check his security cameras. ‘Probably some fucking anti-fan.’ He growled crossly, subtly trying to rearrange his erection in his trousers. Reaching the cameras he groaned internally, there was a man on his doorstep, not an anti-fan, no stranger.

‘Fucking Seungri,’ he groaned before pressing the intercom. ‘What do you want? It’s the middle of the bloody night.’

‘Jiyongie Hyung,’ Came the happy reply, ‘you’re awake.’

‘And you’re drunk,’ Jiyong told Seungri, ‘go home.’

Seungri pouted at the camera, ‘Jiyongie, let me in, please?’ he begged.

Jiyong rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration. ‘Fucks sake,’ he mumbled and turned to Seunghyun, ‘I’m sorry, he won’t go away now he knows I’m awake.’  
Seunghyun smiled weakly but his eyes gave his real feelings away, he was pissed off at the interruption. His mood was only tempered by Jiyong’s recent confession. He nodded, ‘I know, let him in, hopefully he’ll pass out shortly.’

Jiyong grinned wickedly back, one hand still absentmindedly squeezing his cock, before buzzing his door release to let Seungri in.

They listened to their maknae crashing through the door and up the stairs before he appeared, swaying, in the lounge.

‘Seunghyun,’ he exclaimed loudly, ‘how come you’re here too?’ Crossing the room towards them unsteadily, and then spying the table, ‘ooh, wine!’

‘Not for you.’ Jiyong told him shortly, intercepting him. ‘You’ve had enough, I think you’d better go to bed.’

Seungri pouted again. ‘Don’t want to, I want wine.’

‘God, you’re such a fucking child sometimes.’ Jiyong told him exasperatedly, ‘you know we’re practising tomorrow right? You’re already going to have an almighty headache, go to bed.’

Seungri widened his eyes and pleaded with Jiyong. ‘Tuck me in?’ 

Jiyong rolled his eyes again, ‘Fine, come on,’ and he held out his hand to take Seungri’s before turning back to Seunghyun, giving him a small smile that Seungri couldn’t see, ‘I won’t be long.’

‘You’re not staying with me?’ Seungri whined.

‘Maybe later,’ Jiyong placated Seungri. ‘Seunghyun and I need to finish something off.’

He led Seungri to one of his guest bedrooms and helped him take off his clothes. Seungri was clearly in the mood to tease Jiyong, ordinarily, Jiyong would be happy to go along with it, it was fun to flirt with Seungri and he had a great body that Jiyong liked to get his hands on as much as possible. Not tonight though, all he could think about was Seunghyun in his lounge, and that kiss. As Seunghyun had predicted, Seungri passed out fairly swiftly after Jiyong got him into bed. He filled a glass with water and left it, along with some paracetamol on the bedside table, no doubt Seungri would need those when he woke up. Jiyong made sure Seungri was safe then shut him in the bedroom before returning to the lounge.

Much to his disappointment, the late hour and the wine had claimed Seunghyun and he lay, fast asleep, on Jiyong’s couch, mouth slightly open, fist pressed to his chin. It looked like he’d fought sleep as long as he could and Jiyong smiled down at the sight of his sleeping friend before retrieving a blanket for him. He covered Seunghyun, tucking the blanket around him, stroking his back more than was strictly necessary, before pouring himself a second glass of wine.  
He sat in his armchair, mind racing, watching the steady rise and fall of Seunghyun’s breathing. Had he really confessed to him that he’d written Monster about him? Had Seunghyun really kissed him in response? What would have happened if Seungri hadn’t interrupted them? The wine finished, he carelessly placed the glass on the floor and tucked his feet underneath him before drifting off to sleep himself.

Seunghyun woke in the pre-dawn light, roused into consciousness by a pressing need for the toilet. He padded softly to the main bathroom and peed as quietly as he could before returning to the lounge. Jiyong was fast asleep but he didn’t look comfortable, his head was at a weird angle and he was curled around himself as if he was cold. Seunghyun looked at his watch, they’d only been asleep 3 hours or so, they had plenty of time to get some more sleep. Jiyong was a deep sleeper, Seunghyun reckoned he could easily carry him to bed without waking him, at least he’d be more comfortable there. Decision made he headed first to Jiyong’s bedroom, opening the door and throwing back the covers to make it easier when he brought Jiyong in before returning, once again to the lounge. He slid his arms carefully under a sleeping Jiyong, cradling the smaller man to his chest. In his sleep, Jiyong reached for Seunghyun, wrapping his arms around his neck, making it easier to carry him. Jiyong snuffled, turning his head slightly as if he was starting to wake. Seunghyun shushed him gently, soothing him as they moved. In Jiyong’s bedroom, Seunghyun gently laid Jiyong on his bed. Unconsciously, Jiyong moved towards the centre of the bed, holding his now empty arms out towards Seunghyun. Knowing only too well that Jiyong liked to cuddle in his sleep, Seunghyun slid in next to him, letting Jiyong wrap his arms around him, he kissed Jiyong gently on the forehead before succumbing to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jiyong woke up it was nearly 11 am and he was instantly confused, he was in bed, and he was cuddled up with Seunghyun, hadn’t they both fallen asleep in the lounge? He tried to carefully move away from Seunghyun without waking him but the movement was enough and Seunghyun soon roused, they eyed each other slightly warily.

‘Umm, how did we get in here?’ Jiyong started.

Seunghyun blushed slightly, ‘I woke up earlier and you looked really uncomfortable so I brought you in here.’

‘How? I remember nothing after the lounge.’ Jiyong looks perplexed.

‘I carried you.’ Seunghyun confessed, quietly.

‘You did?’ Jiyong is touched.

Seunghyun nodded. ‘We have to dance today, you’d of been no good if you’d of slept in that chair.’

Jiyong looked at his watch. ‘True. We haven’t got to be in for a bit, we’re meeting at 2 pm today?’ he questioned.

Seunghyun nodded. ‘Yeah, 2 pm, no hurries,’ he stretched out, yawning as he properly woke up.

There was a sudden thud from the room across the hall, then quick footsteps before the unmistakable sound of retching. Jiyong looked at Seunghyun, nose wrinkled, ‘I guess our maknae is awake.’

‘Sounds like it, dancing’s going to be fun for him today, serves him bloody right, shouldn’t have got so drunk last night.’ Seunghyun replied.

‘Speaking of last night…’ Jiyong started before trailing off, looking shyly at Seunghyun.

‘We need to talk huh?’ Seunghyun said, ‘now?’ 

Jiyong shook his head slightly ‘I need to be a bit more awake, and think…you know?’ 

‘Regretting it?’ Seunghyun asked him, disappointed.

‘Oh fuck no, far from it, apart from the Seungri bit, but maybe that was a good thing?’ He questioned, ‘we probably shouldn’t rush?’

‘Look, I want you, and it sounds like you want me too?’ Seunghyun asked, Jiyong nodding in response. ‘What’s the problem?’ he concluded gently.

‘I need to know if it’s a fuck or something else before we, you know, go any further.’ Jiyong told Seunghyun, ‘it has implications and consequences, complicated shit.’

Seunghyun nodded, serious now. ‘Ok, you’re right, I know you’re right. For the record, for me, it’s not just a fuck.’

Jiyong finally looked directly into Seunghyun’s eyes. ‘Really?’ He breathed, hardly daring to hope.

Seunghyun caught Jiyong’s disbelieving, slightly desperate tone and pulled Jiyong into his arms, hugging him tight before kissing him on the forehead. ‘Really.’  
Jiyong tilted his head up, touching his lips to Seunghyun’s and smiling. ‘It isn’t just a fuck for me either,’ he replied.

They heard Seungri’s bedroom door open and looked at each other in disbelief before springing apart.

‘Again?’ Seunghyun growled.

Jiyong’s bedroom door opened and Seungri appeared, white as a ghost. ‘Coffee, where? Coffee.’ Seungri croaked at them, taking no notice that they were in bed together, it wasn’t exactly a noteworthy event anyway.

Despite his annoyance, Jiyong grinned at the pathetic sight of their maknae. ‘I’ll get it you fool,’ he joked, ‘and maybe some fried eggs too?’

Seungri suddenly went a fetching shade of green before bolting off to the bathroom again. Jiyong smirked at Seunghyun. ‘Should I hold off on the breakfast for now?’ He asked, faux-innocently.

Seunghyun laughed back, ‘that was mean, but he deserved it for interrupting last night.’  
Jiyong leaned back into Seunghyun, kissing him again, his lips lingering on Seunghyun’s before he headed off to make coffee for them all.

 

They headed to work altogether a couple of hours later, Seungri had managed 2 cups of coffee but he hadn’t risked any food yet. Seunghyun and Jiyong hadn’t had any further chance to speak to each other, Seungri being around had stalled any possibilities of that. The first hour of dancing was punctuated with Seungri disappearing and then reappearing a short time later, white and shaking again. Taeyang and Daesung couldn’t believe the state of him, Jiyong and Seunghyun were just annoyed. After Seungri’s third disappearance they decided not to keep stopping for him, he’ll just have to catch up when he’s worked off his hangover.  
When they break for food Jiyong and Seunghyun have a couple of minutes alone for the first time all day. Seunghyun checks that they’re definitely alone furtively before suggesting to Jiyong.

‘Come to mine tonight? Seungri won’t come there even if he does go out tonight.’

Jiyong nodded, ‘ok, I’ll make sure we don’t finish too late tonight. Seungri better bloody not be out again.’

They smile at each other, cautiously but hopefully, tonight they will be alone, both knowing how the other feels.

By 9 pm it's clear they’re all flagging, mostly from lack of sleep and Jiyong decides to call it a night. They need to be in relatively early in the morning to begin recording Monster together and he pulls Seungri to one side as Taeyang and Daesung leave to have a word.

‘No going out tonight, no drinking, seriously, understand?’ Jiyong tells Seungri firmly.

Seungri looks at Jiyong, eyes wide. ‘What? Why? I have this thing tonight, it shouldn’t be too late.’

Jiyong glares at Seungri. ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ He shouts at him, ‘the fucking state of you all day has been a fucking disgrace. What sort of example are you setting for the trainees? Showing up hungover as hell and spending half the day puking. It’s been fucking embarrassing.’

‘Whoa Jiyongie, calm down,’ Seungri tries to placate him unwisely.

‘Don’t fucking tell me to calm down,’ Jiyong yells, pushing his face in Seungri’s, making Seungri fold himself over in a belated attempt to make him appear smaller than Jiyong to no avail, Jiyong slaps Seungri hard on the upper arm. It isn’t enough to really hurt Seungri but it stings enough to remind him that Jiyong is the leader and, no matter how close they are, Seungri needs to remember this.

‘Ok, ok,’ he concedes, looking at the floor, ‘no going out tonight, fine.’

‘I’m serious Seungri, you need to be fully focussed tomorrow, 9 am, don’t be late. Go home.’ Jiyong tells him firmly but no longer shouting.

Suitably chastened, Seungri nods, ‘9 am,’ and he heads out of the studio, grabbing his bag on the way and nodding briefly to Seunghyun on his way past.

When he’s gone Jiyong looks at Seunghyun and Seunghyun looks back at Jiyong, neither of them knows what to do next, despite their plan Jiyong is too nervous to speak up. Seunghyun takes the lead.

‘You ok?’ he asks Jiyong quietly.

Jiyong nods, ‘I hate having to shout, but he’s so dense sometimes.’

Seunghyun smiled, ‘not what I was talking about.’ He tells Jiyong gently, ‘still want to come back to mine?’

‘Oh,’ Jiyong replies, ‘right, yes, if you still want me too?’

Seunghyun stood up and walked towards Jiyong, ‘oh I want you to,’ he told him, leaning in to kiss Jiyong gently on the lips before sliding his arms around him and deepening the kiss. Jiyong responded, his body suddenly on fire with desire, the adrenaline still coursing through his system from shouting at Seungri serving to heighten his arousal. Seunghyun grabbed Jiyong by his butt, pulling him tight up against Seunghyun and ground his crotch into Jiyong, pushing his hardening cock against Jiyong’s. Jiyong broke the kiss first.

‘Fuck, whoa, not here,’ he gasped, spinning himself out of Seunghyun’s arms.

Seunghyun grinned, not bothering to conceal his arousal, ‘you sure? The mirrors could make it fun.’

Jiyong laughed out loud at the unexpected suggestion, ‘yes I’m sure, I don’t particularly want to be outed right now.’ He told Seunghyun.

‘Fine,’ Seunghyun replied, rolling his eyes, ‘come on then, let’s go home.’ He reached out his hand to Jiyong who took it.

They walked from the studio to Jiyong’s car hand in hand, Seunghyun kept stroking his thumb along Jiyong’s, it was a small movement, it probably wouldn’t have been noticeable under ordinary circumstances, but tonight, tonight that movement promised that there was a lot more to come, and Jiyong’s cock stayed firm in anticipation.  
Jiyong drove again, back to Seunghyun’s house this time. The traffic was significantly heavier than last night and he struggled to concentrate, the promise of sex with Seunghyun hanging in the air, how long had he been wanting this? He is both incredulous and frustrated that Seunghyun has been feeling the same way, if only one of them had spoken out sooner.

 

They walk from the car into Seunghyun’s house in high spirits, laughing and shoving each other playfully, the minute the front door is closed though the mood changes. Seunghyun grabs Jiyong, pushing his lips against Jiyong’s and forcibly exploring his mouth with his tongue. Jiyong doesn’t fight it, he grabs Seunghyun by the neck, holding him tightly. They start to move together, lips locked, towards Seunghyun’s bedroom but it’s not quick enough, Seunghyun picks Jiyong up and Jiyong wraps his legs around Seunghyun’s waist, gripping him tightly, pressing his already solid cock against Seunghyun’s taut stomach. In the bedroom Seunghyun puts Jiyong down before grabbing at his clothes, removing them as fast as he can, Jiyong grabs at Seunghyun’s clothes too, and they strip off in record time, punctuating their movements with kisses and touches until they’re both naked. Seunghyun drops to his knees in front of Jiyong, grabbing him firmly by the butt and sucking Jiyong’s cock deep into his mouth. Jiyong gasped then groaned as the sensations of Seunghyun’s warm mouth and tongue dance across his dick.

‘Oh fuck.’ He moaned, sliding his hand across Seunghyun’s head and grasping him by the hair, attempting to regain a bit of control. Seunghyun ignored Jiyong, sucking hard on him while his fingers started to explore Jiyong’s ass, feeling for the place he was going next. Finding what he was searching for he began to stroke Jiyong and Jiyong spread his legs wider in response. Seunghyun grinned around Jiyong’s cock and slid off him with an audible pop, licking his lips he looked up at Jiyong

‘I’m going to fuck you until you scream,’ he promised, standing up and reaching for his bedside table. He looked Jiyong in the eye as he rolled on a condom and slicked his dick with lube before turning Jiyong around. Seunghyun nibbled on the back of Jiyong’s neck, across one of the tattooed angel’s wings before sliding a hand between Jiyong’s legs, cupping his balls and sliding backwards. He placed one of his legs between Jiyong’s, gently forcing Jiyong to open his legs a bit wider, he touched the tip of his dick to Jiyong’s ass before asking, ‘ready?’

Jiyong had barely been breathing, Seunghyun was normally so playful, so silly, but here, in his bedroom, he was all business, and it was fucking hot. Jiyong just nodded in response and he felt Seunghyun start to push inside of him, one hand snaked around Jiyong’s stomach and up to his chest, stroking at his nipple, the other held the front of his thigh. 

As he continued to push inside Jiyong, Seunghyun kissed his neck, biting and licking him, when his full length was buried inside his leader, Seunghyun growled quietly in Jiyong’s ear, ‘You feel so good wrapped around my cock Jiyongie.’

Jiyong only moaned softly, not trusting himself to speak, he wanted to shout out that he loved Seunghyun, that this was better than he’d ever imagined, and he’s imagined it more frequently than he cares to admit. Instead, as Seunghyun starts to move gently inside him, he just spits out, ‘fuck me Seung.’  
Seunghyun starts to move more forcefully, the head of his dick repeatedly sliding over Jiyong’s prostate, stimulating him from the inside. Jiyong grabs the nearest chest of drawers, bracing himself and pants out, ‘harder.’

Seunghyun doesn’t need asking twice, he lets go of Jiyong’s chest and grabs his slim hips instead, slamming into him as hard as he dares.

‘Yes, oh fuck yes. Seung, I’m going to… oh, fucking hell, yes.’ Jiyong cries out as he starts to cum, ribbons of white pulsing out of him, Seunghyun stops moving briefly and wraps his hand around Jiyong’s cock, squeezing the last of his orgasm out of him before continuing to fuck Jiyong. It isn’t long before he too cries out, slamming one last time into Jiyong as he cums deep inside him.

Breathless and grinning, Seunghyun slips his softening cock out of Jiyong and pulls him around to face him, hugging him tight and kissing him gently.  
‘You ok?’ he checks, he’s just fucked Jiyong harder than he’s ever fucked anyone before and he needs to know Jiyong isn’t hurt.

Jiyong grins back at him, ‘more than ok, god, I’ve wanted that for so long.’ He yawns reflexively as his whole body relaxes, ‘shit, sorry, guess I’m more tired than I thought.’  
Jiyong’s yawn is infectious and Seunghyun yawns back at him in response which makes them both giggle.

‘Bedtime I guess,’ Seunghyun suggests, kissing Jiyong lightly on the tip of his nose.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Seunghyun was the first to wake, he was too hot, Jiyong was wrapped around him like a koala, clinging on tightly even in his sleep. Seunghyun couldn’t help but grin, after all this time, G-Dragon was his, and it felt great. 

When Jiyong’s alarm went off he groaned and stirred slowly, he was most definitely not a morning person and normally found it hard to motivate himself to wake up. This morning was different, he woke up with Seunghyun, Jiyong smiled lazily and stretched, reaching out for Seunghyun again and trailing his hand over Seunghyun bare chest, down his stomach and pulling gently at the trail of hair leading down from Seunghyun’s belly button, tilting his head up so Seunghyun could kiss him.

‘Morning,’ Jiyong said to Seunghyun, smiling shyly at him, fingers still playing on Seunghyun’s stomach.

Seunghyun smiled back, ‘hey,’ he said quietly, raising one eyebrow at Jiyong’s hand. ‘I don’t think we’ve got time this morning.’

Jiyong looked disappointed and sighed, ‘probably not, and I need to shower before we go in, coming?’

Seunghyun’s grin grew, ‘need your back washing do you?’

Jiyong smirked, ‘I’ll do yours, you can do mine,’ and he kissed Seunghyun’s chest before reluctantly moving his hand off Seunghyun’s stomach.

 

In the shower Jiyong grabbed a washcloth, lathering it up with soap before running it all over Seunghyun, paying specific attention to his backside.

‘You really do have the most gorgeous ass,’ he told Seunghyun.

‘Look who’s talking,’ Seunghyun retorted skimming his long fingers over Jiyong’s butt, ‘I had the best view of this ever last night, I want to do it again.’ His eyes darkened and Jiyong dropped the washcloth as Seunghyun pulled him in close and kissed him. Naked and wet, they kissed under the warm spray, bodies pushed together creating pressure and friction and serving to arouse them both.

Jiyong broke off first, ‘shit,’ he exclaimed, frustrated, ‘we really don’t have time to do this.’

Seunghyun groaned, ‘I know, I just…well, you know.’ He tried to explain, gesturing at his hard cock and squeezing it, ‘I need to…’

‘Don’t.’ Jiyong interrupted, a wicked grin on his face despite his own obvious arousal. ‘Save it for later, it’ll be better.’

‘You want me like this all day?’ Seunghyun asked incredulously but catching on, ‘You want us both like this all day?

Jiyong just smirked back, ‘it’ll be fun knowing you’re hard for me at work.’ 

‘Seriously?’ Seunghyun questioned before joking, ‘little perve.’

Jiyong winked in response, ‘you don’t know the half of it, yet,’ and he stepped out of the shower to get dressed.

 

Leaving Seunghyun’s shortly afterwards they immediately hit traffic, Jiyong’s fast car wasn’t going to give them any advantages in this situation and, as the minutes ticked by it was increasingly likely that they were going to be late. Neither of them was focussed on the time though, Seunghyun was taking the time to catch up on some emails, his latest art acquisition was due to arrive any day and he was tracking its progress, it had been shockingly expensive, even for him and, until it was safely installed, he was going to be worrying about it. Jiyong was supposedly concentrating on his driving but his still hard cock was distracting him, making him squirm in his seat, trying to get comfortable.

Seunghyun finally noticed, ‘you got ants in your pants Jiyongie? What’s wrong with you?’

Jiyong looked at him briefly before taking Seunghyun’s hand and placing it on his dick, ‘this is distracting me.’ He replied ruefully.

Seunghyun curled his fingers around Jiyong’s cock as best he could and gave it a squeeze, ‘this was your choice, your game,’ he reminded Jiyong.

Jiyong groaned softly, resisting the temptation to close his eyes in blissful contentment, ‘don’t remind me,’ he told Seunghyun, ‘I’m already regretting it.’

Seunghyun grinned but moved his hand, as fun as it was teasing Jiyong he really didn’t want him losing control of the car. 

 

In the parking garage at YG, they finally realised just how late they were, the game was forgotten for now, and they raced inside and headed for the lift

‘Fuck, they’re going to kill me.’ Jiyong fretted, the others couldn’t start without him, currently only he had access to the Monster lyrics and track.

They finally entered the studio at 9.45 am, Seungri looked seriously pissed off, and he was pacing around the small room, barking instructions into his cell phone. When he locked eyes with Jiyong he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes considering how bloody stroppy Jiyong had been yesterday, reminding him to be on time.

‘I have to go,’ he told the person on the other end of the line, ‘I need to start work here now’. He looked pointedly at his watch and then at Jiyong but he knew better to say anything after his scolding.

Taeyang had no such reservations. ‘What the bloody hell time do you call this? Where have you been? And why are you coming in together?’

Jiyong and Seunghyun made the mistake of looking at each other before they answered, locking eyes with each other briefly before they both averted their gaze and simultaneously blushed, shuffling awkwardly and mumbling to the others.

Taeyang immediately clocked what was going on and his mouth dropped open, he and Jiyong have had so many conversations over the years about his feelings for Seunghyun, he can’t quite believe what he’s seeing but it’s kind of obvious what’s happened.

He looks at Jiyong, ‘really?’ He questions gently and Jiyong gives him the tiniest of nods in response along with a very small smile.

‘What am I missing?’ asked Daesung, confusion written all over his face. 

Seungri just looked pissed off, ‘does it matter?’ He spat out, ‘let’s just get on with it, we’re nearly an hour late starting.’

Jiyong shot him a warning look, he knew that he was in the wrong but it wasn’t ok for Seungri to question him so rudely.

Taeyang reached out for Jiyong’s arm and gave him a gentle, understanding squeeze. He knew how much this development would mean to Jiyong and he wanted him to know that he supported them.

They sang, taking it in turns to go into the booth and do their parts. Taeyang went first, his beautiful voice carrying the heartfelt lyrics to new heights, it didn’t take him long to nail his part and pave the way for the others. Seungri was second, still in a bad mood when he began, he made a few mistakes. While Seungri was singing Daesung stepped out briefly to grab them some water and Taeyang took the opportunity to quickly speak with Jiyong and Seunghyun.

‘You two huh? Finally,’ He questioned quietly.

Jiyong turned away from the computer screen and looked at Seunghyun first before they both nodded.

‘How do you want to play it?’ Taeyang asked them, ‘are you telling people?’

‘Ahh man, I don’t know.’ Jiyong told him softly, ‘it’s all so new, you know, not outside of us 5 yet’ before he turned back to the microphone to the booth as Seungri finished singing, telling him, ‘better, again please,’ and he turned back around.

Jiyong was about to speak again when Daesung came back in and the words halted on his lips. They all looked at Daesung.

‘Why do I feel like I’m interrupting something?’ Daesung asked, confused again, ‘what’s going on?’

Seunghyun looked a question at Jiyong and Jiyong nodded in response. 

‘Come here’ Seunghyun told Daesung, patting the couch next to him. Taeyang moved discretely away, over to the desk where Jiyong was again working, making Seungri re-sing different parts. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was keeping Seungri in the booth because he wanted the vocals to be perfect, which of course he did, or if he was keeping Seungri in the booth to delay telling him for as long as possible.

As was their habit, Daesung snuggled up close to Seunghyun, comforting his obviously nervous hyung as best he could without words.

‘Daesung,’ Seunghyun started, his voice quiet but determined. ‘Yesterday, no, the day before, well I guess as it was after midnight it was technically yesterday,’ Seunghyun babbled before Daesung interrupted.

‘Hyung, just spit it out.’

Seunghyun blushed slightly, ‘Jiyong told me something, and I told him something back.’

Daesung nodded, encouraging Seunghyun to continue.

‘He told me he liked me,’ Seunghyun almost whispered, ‘and I told him I like him too, and last night, well, we were together, that’s why we were late.’

‘He likes you?’ Daesung questioned and Seunghyun nodded, ‘and you like him too?’ Seunghyun’s nods grew more emphatic, ‘you two are dating?’ Daesung grins, asking louder than he intended making Jiyong and Taeyang turn around and Seunghyun blush, ‘bloody hell, finally,’ Daesung finishes.

Taeyang grins at Daesung, ‘I know, right, how bloody long has it taken them?’

 

Later on, with Daesung now singing and Seungri out on a toilet break, Taeyang decided to step out, ‘I’m going to grab something to eat,’ he told Jiyong and Seunghyun, giving them a sly wink. Jiyong just nodded, he was focussed on Daesung in the booth. Seunghyun, on the other hand, had mischief on his mind, Jiyong may have forgotten their little game but he hadn’t. Seunghyun moved to the desk seat next to Jiyong and, while Daesung sang, Seunghyun slipped his hand along Jiyong’s thigh, squeezing slightly and giving him a meaningful look. Jiyong’s eyes bulged out in surprised as Seunghyun’s hand continued to slide up, searching out his cock and stroking him. He sucked in a thin stream of air. 

‘Seung, fuck.’

Daesung came to the end of his part and looked expectantly at the one-way glass, waiting for Jiyong’s feedback.

Jiyong cleared his throat and pressed the mic button, ‘good Dae, good. Umm, once more?’ His voice strained as he tried to keep his tone even despite Seunghyun’s ministrations on his crotch.

‘Seung, Jesus’ Jiyong moaned, leaning towards him and pressing his lips to Seunghyun’s. As Daesung sang, Jiyong and Seunghyun kissed, Seunghyun still stimulating Jiyong’s cock, Jiyong holding tight to the back of Seunghyun’s head, engrossed in their moment they missed the door opening, Seungri walked in followed by Taeyang.

‘What the actual fuck?’ Seungri exploded making Jiyong and Seunghyun spring apart. Seunghyun blushed deeply but Jiyong just looked at Seungri.

‘We’re dating, don’t make a big deal of it,’ he warned Seungri who was just standing there with his mouth open. Daesung came out of the booth to see what the hold-up was and Seungri looked at him. 

‘Did you know?’ He asked him indignantly, gesturing at Seunghyun and Jiyong, ‘these two?’

Daesung nodded and grinned, ‘yes, they told me earlier, good, isn’t it? About time.’

‘Good?’ Questioned Seungri, confused, ‘and what do you mean about time?’

Daesung looked at Seungri incredulous, ‘they’ve been bloody dancing around each other for years, it’s about time they finally got it together.’

‘They have?’ Seungri asked making both Daesung and Taeyang burst out laughing.

‘Yes!’ Taeyang exclaimed, ‘bloody hell, how have you missed that?’

Seungri just shrugged, the truth is he has noticed it, he’s just ignored it and over the years just come to accept it as part of their dynamic.

The rest of the afternoon passed in time-honoured fashion, Jiyong recording his parts next and Seunghyun rounding off the day. It had been a long but productive day, there was plenty more to do tomorrow and for the following weeks, no doubt some re-recording would crop up but the bulk has been done and Jiyong is pleased with them all. Taeyang and Daesung have been giggling quietly together from the sofa every time Jiyong or Seunghyun dare to look at each other, the relationship between the eldest and the leader has barely begun before the good-natured teasing has started. Seungri has been surprisingly quiet for him, concentrating on his phone when he’s not been needed. It’s a busy time for him with his other businesses though so the others don’t pay him too much attention, and he’s glad of that. Last loose ends for today tied up Jiyong speaks out.

‘Food, guys? Shall we go out?’

Taeyang looks at Daesung and yet again they start giggling.

‘Umm, actually, Dae and I have already made plans, sorry Jiyongie.’ Taeyang lies, shooting a warning look at Daesung who immediately picks up on the hint.

‘Oh yeah, that’s right, we have that, umm, thing.’ Daesung tries, unconvincingly and they all know its lies. Jiyong and Seunghyun appreciate what they’re trying to do though so let   
it slide.

‘Seungri?’ Jiyong asks directly to their maknae, ‘food? You coming?’

Seungri looks up from his phone, to Daesung and Taeyang who are trying to signal to him to refuse.

‘What?’ He asks vaguely, ‘oh, no, I’m heading out now anyway, things to do,’ and he gestures vaguely with his phone as if they can see what it contains. He avoids Seunghyun and Jiyong’s eyes as he sweeps the room for his belongings. ‘See you tomorrow,’ he calls out as he heads out the door.

‘What was that all about?’ Daesung asks the others.

‘Probably nothing, he’s got that launch coming up, hasn’t he? He’s probably working on that,’ Jiyong concluded.

The others nod, it makes sense, Seungri is often distracted, sometimes annoyingly so. Taeyang signals to Daesung and they make their move too, heading out of the door and out to a dinner together that they didn’t know they were going to have until Taeyang made it up 5 minutes ago.

‘Just us again then,’ Seunghyun says to Jiyong, reaching for him almost as soon as the door is closed. Jiyong skipped out of his reach, ‘not at work, seriously, plus I’m hungry, let’s go eat.’

Seunghyun rolled his eyes at Jiyong who narrowed his eyes in response, ‘I don’t like you rolling your eyes at me Seung, you know that.’

Seunghyun smirked at him and, raising one eyebrow challenged Jiyong, ‘what are you going to do about it then?’

Jiyong crossed back over the room to Seunghyun, ‘this,’ he said, smacking Seunghyun hard on the butt, it sounded amazingly loud in the enclosed space.

‘I see’ Seunghyun said, mock-seriously. ‘What if I like it when you do that?’

‘Then I’ll have to think up a different punishment,’ Jiyong decided.

Seunghyun smirked at Jiyong, ‘in that case, I don’t like it at all,’ and he slowly and deliberately rolled his eyes at Jiyong again.

Jiyong’s eyes grew dangerous, ‘did you just…?’ He questioned, and then growled at Seunghyun, ‘bend over’. He took his time making sure Seunghyun was in the perfect position, making him spread his legs slightly, making him shorter, before he spoke again. ‘Remind me why I’m doing this,’ he asked, his voice light but laced with menace.

Seunghyun, head bowed, chin touching his chest, and is breathing shallowly in anticipation of what’s to come. ‘I rolled my eyes,’ he answered meekly.

‘You defied me didn’t you?’ Jiyong spat out.

‘Yes.’ Seunghyun told him.

‘Yes, what?’ Jiyong bit back.

‘Yes sir,’ Seunghyun replied, catching on, so Jiyong wanted to be the boss tonight? He grinned to himself before Jiyong slapped him again on the butt, his aim was excellent, he hit the exact same spot again, making it hurt a little bit more than the first time.

‘How many times should I do this?’ Jiyong asked Seunghyun, stroking his hand over the part of Seunghyun’s butt he’s just hit.

‘However many you see fit to sir’ Seunghyun replied, voice quiet. The alternate slaps and caresses are so fucking hot.

Without further warning, Jiyong hits Seunghyun for a third time, going straight back to stroking gently. ‘I think that’s enough for tonight,’ Jiyong told Seunghyun, disappointing him. ‘Let’s see shall we?’ And he slid the hand that had been caressing Seunghyun’s butt around to the front of his trousers, Seunghyun’s cock was solid. Jiyong stroked along the length of it, ‘oh Seung,’ he breathed, ‘I think you enjoyed that nearly as much as I did.’

Seunghyun lifted one hand off the desk and reached back, searching for Jiyong. Jiyong moved forward and delivered his crotch into Seunghyun’s hand. Seunghyun moaned quietly when he found Jiyong’s erection and he quickly stood up and spun around, pulling Jiyong to him ‘god I want to fuck you right now’ he breathed.

‘I told you not here, besides, I really am hungry, let’s go and get food.’

Seunghyun looked at him in amazement, ‘seriously?’ He asked him, ‘food is what you’re thinking about right now?

‘Well, it’s not all I’m thinking about, but yes, food first.’ Jiyong replied, a wicked grin on his face.

‘I think you’re taking this delayed gratification thing too bloody far’ Seunghyun grumbled.

 

Seunghyun and Jiyong went to a small place they’ve been frequently before, the food is excellent and the staff are courteous and discrete and always manage to find them a table in a quiet corner to minimise the stares from other diners. Still, there is no way they can be anything but 100% business when they’re out in public, one false move and both real and imagined scenarios will be all over the papers tomorrow. It’s frustrating as hell and Seunghyun eats at record speed, keen to get out of here and back home.

‘Were you hungry?’ Jiyong questions cheekily.

Seunghyun just looks at him, eyes dark, leaving Jiyong in no doubt what he’s thinking about.

‘Oh fine,’ he says, placing his chopsticks down and signalling for the bill, this game has gone on long enough for tonight anyway.

 

Back at Seunghyun’s again him and Jiyong head straight for the bedroom, they are almost brutal in their actions, clothes are yanked off. Jiyong pushes Seunghyun and grabs his cock, tugging quickly. Seunghyun is equally frantic to get his hands on Jiyong. All of their frustrations from earlier on today are spilling out. Lips are forced against the others and stubble is scraped across faces. Jiyong grabs for the condoms and tosses them to Seunghyun, ‘do me’ he commands, lying back on the bed and spreading his legs.

Seunghyun doesn’t even stop to think; he quickly rolls on a condom, lubes himself and touches the end of his cock to Jiyong’s anus. He pushes, harder than he intended and Jiyong gasps as Seunghyun is suddenly inside him, ‘fuck’ Seunghyun hisses ‘sorry, you ok?’

‘Yes, oh fuck yes, do it, go.’ Jiyong begs him squirming underneath Seunghyun. Seunghyun starts moving and Jiyong pulls Seunghyun’s face down to kiss him, the kisses are deep and passionate but the extreme urgency has gone. 

Seunghyun continues to move, marvelling at the feel of Jiyong tight around his cock again. He can feel Jiyong’s cock too, solid and trapped between their bodies. Seunghyun can’t contain himself for long, the combination of the frustration of the day and Jiyong’s beautiful body responding to his tips him over the edge and he groans out as he comes deep in Jiyong. ‘Fuck, sorry,’ he chokes out as he slows, then stops moving, he grabs for Jiyong’s cock and starts to wank him. 

Jiyong stops him, ‘I want to take you now,’ he says, voice husky. Seunghyun’s eyes widen but he’s up for it and nods.

‘Lie on your back,’ commands Jiyong and he takes his time lubing up his fingers. Seunghyun is momentarily confused, ‘I thought…’

‘Have you actually been fucked before?’ Jiyong questions, guessing correctly that Seunghyun hadn’t. 

The directness of the question makes Seunghyun blush and shake his head, ‘been the top, not the bottom,’ he confesses quietly.

‘Trust me then,’ Jiyong tells him gently. He pushes one finger into Seunghyun, taking his time to find and stroke Seunghyun’s prostate, making him cry out and grab the bedsheets in shock, when Seunghyun seems comfortable with his movements Jiyong adds a second finger. 

Seunghyun gasps initially at the extra stretching but its ok, more than ok actually. Jiyong moves with care and skill, the earlier frustration gone now. 

‘Can I try?’ Jiyong checks, nodding towards his straining cock. Seunghyun nods, eyes dark, this is almost too much, almost. Condom-clad and lubed, Jiyong’s cock presses at Seunghyun’s entrance, it’s bigger than his fingers but not excessively so. Jiyong slowly enters, pulling back before going in a bit deeper and a bit deeper until Seunghyun feels Jiyong’s balls touch his arse, ‘you’re in?’ He asks surprised at himself.

‘I’m in.’ Jiyong confirms and starts to move slightly more forcefully. Seunghyun sucks in a breath, waiting for pain that doesn’t come. His cock, so recently spent, responds to the stimulation. Jiyong is already so close to orgasm from being fucked he knows he won’t last long. Sure enough, a few more thrusts and his now familiar cry reverberates around the room and he sinks onto Seunghyun, spent.


	4. Chapter 4

Across town, Seungri is home alone and feeling left out, it seems like they’d all known about Jiyong and Seunghyun and their feelings for each other apart from him.   
How was he supposed to know considering Jiyong spent plenty of time both on and off stage flirting with him, touching him, making Seungri feel like he was special in Jiyong’s eyes, he felt humiliated, why had Jiyong done that?   
The last hour or so at work had been torture and Seungri had been counting down the minutes until he could escape and lick his wounds in private. Fucking Jiyong messing with his head, and Seunghyun, looking so smug, why would they do that to him?   
He couldn’t work out exactly why it was bothering him so much, he had no sexual interest in Jiyong, although the attention was nice, Seunghyun was a good guy, why is it hurting him so much that they’re together?   
Could it be that he’d developed feelings for Jiyong that even he hadn’t been aware of until now?   
The lump in his throat grew no matter how much he tried to clear it until the tears that had been threatening to fall since he saw Jiyong and Seunghyun kissing couldn’t be held back any longer.   
He sat on his sofa, knees drawn up to his chest, head bowed, sobbing for the relationship he didn’t even know he wanted with his leader, not knowing how he was going to face them all in the morning.


End file.
